


The Forest Interrogation

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk musk erotica [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Body odor, Skunks, Torture, skunk musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Based on a request
Series: Skunk musk erotica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157222
Kudos: 7





	The Forest Interrogation

It was her nation's first time experiencing this new land, and she definitely didn't expect it to go like this.

Martha was currently hoisted over some hairy humanoid's shoulder as it and two others like it took her far away from Martha's expedition party. She assumed the kidnapper whose shoulder she was bent over was female, judging by the feeling of soft breast tissue her knee bumped into with each step the thing took as she sprinted in the opposite direction of her fellow humans.

Arguably, though, the worst part wasn't that these ladies were kidnapping her. It was their smell. They stunk as if they hadn't bathed in months. She knew the people of this new land were not human, and she knew that they would have different traditions from her own. But she didn't expect them to have no concept of bathing. With how she was bent over, Martha's nose was close to the striped woman's armpit, forcing her to inhale the body odor straight from the source.

After what felt like an eternity, the three women came to a stop. They set down the human woman, wrists bound behind her back and ankles tied together by some sort of rope woven from plant fibers, and leaned Martha in a sitting position against a tree, her back to the rough bark. This was finally her first chance to get a good look at the kidnappers, even though it was fairly dark out.

She didn't know what to make of the three women surrounding her. They seemed to all be of the same species, though their physical characteristics all seemed to differ. One was taller than the others, and another was a bit rounder. But there were still plenty of shared characteristics among them. Each had a black nose—or perhaps the more accurate word for them would be snout. They were covered in fur which was almost entirely black, except for a white stripe running from the tip of the snout and over the top of their heads. Martha inferred that the stripe must continue down their backs and diverge somewhere as, though they were all facing her and she couldn't see their backs, two white stripes ran down their tails.

As she kept looking up at the three women in fear, one of them leaned in closer to Martha. It cupped its hand—or perhaps the more accurate word would be paw—around her chin and pulled the human's face closer to her own.

" _Ix ven naash ti ve?_ " it hissed in her face. Martha was utterly shocked. Although she had no clue at all what it was saying, she hadn't expected this species to have developed any sort of language abilities. Looking back, however, it did make sense. The ability to coordinate with one another must have been how these three women launched such an effective surprise attack on her settlement. They even managed to get away with no casualties and one of the camp's lead scientists in the process.

The striped woman tightened her grip on the human. It was then that Martha noted they had claws as well. It repeated a slightly modified version of its question in a more annoyed tone. " _Ien? Ix ven naash ti wai ve, humto!_ "

Martha feebly shook her head. "I-I don't understand you," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't!"

Irritated, the native released her chin and walked a short distance away while the other two women kept staring down at her with their arms crossed. It was then that Martha noted that the stripes did indeed continue down the creatures' backs and diverge in the process. She thought about how she'd love to be able to learn more about this species's anatomy and language under better pretenses sometime.

Perhaps she should have noticed this sooner, but all three of the women were naked as well. Amazingly, at least for Martha, they seemed to carry no shame about that fact. Admittedly, the thick fur covering their bodies prevented the human from seeing their genitals, but their bare chests allowed the scientist to identify their top halves as being remarkably similar to a human woman's, except with much more fur.

The one who had walked away from Martha bent over and raised its tail, giving her a view of the creature's rear. She had no idea why it was doing this, but clearly one of the other women did, as she hurriedly stepped between the bent over one and the human.

The two engaged in some sort of verbal dispute, or at least that's what it looked like to Martha. The one with her tail raised turned back around to argue with her ally while the third, who stood to Martha's right, kept a close eye on the human.

After perhaps thirty seconds, the one who had saved Martha from staring at the creature's bare bum walked over to the human. She crouched down in front of her. She wasn't as rough with her as the previous woman who tried to interrogate her. She softly spoke some more of her native tongue. " _Ish ven naash wa ti moru?_ "

Once again, Martha had no idea what had been said or how to react. She just slowly shook her head, not breaking eye contact.

Looking exasperated, the striped beast then reached forward and tried to put a finger into the human's mouth. Martha, no idea how else to react, bit down on the digit. The furred woman shrieked and jumped back from her. At first Martha was starting to think that she'd successfully convinced these natives that she had nothing to offer them. That was until the first one to bend over did so again. Just like the last time, she revealed her rear to the human.

Martha, now no longer looking at these women with fascination and instead with contempt for their impropriety, turned away in disgust. As she was looking away, however, she felt some warm liquid spatter across the side of her face.

Before she could even look at what its source could have been, the stench hit her. It was so utterly vile. Martha had lived in her nation's capital city back before sanitation measures had been put in place to deal with the dumping of human waste in the streets, and yet that didn't even compare to what she was currently experiencing. And she had thought the woman's body odor was foul! She'd now give anything to return to smelling the odor of dried-on sweat. She screamed in disgust as she held her breath to block whatever she could of the smell.

In an attempt to make some sense out of what had just happened, she turned her head in the direction that the assault had come from. There, she saw the same bent-over striped figure as before, its tail still high in the air. She squinted through her tears to see if there was anything else that could have issued such a terrible stench. She stared at her paws, but Martha could make out no sort of aromatic plant or mixture of herbs that could produce such a noxious odor.

All she saw was the striped beast and her pale pink anus. Whether or not Martha was an invader, she didn't think it was very proper of the creature to show such an intimate organ to a fellow woman. Not a second after she first made contact with this body part, however, it appeared to transform. Two darker, almost purple nubs emerged from the center of her anus. Before Martha could even try to make sense of this, dark yellow streams launched forth from the orifice. She just barely was able to close her eyes in time!

The stinking, which had barely diminished in atrocious intensity since she first smelled it, returned tenfold. Even if Martha were brave enough to open her eyes at this time, she couldn't. They were watering so heavily that she wouldn't even be able to see out of them.

She quickly whipped her head in the opposite direction of the woman who had doused her with the nasty substance, but she found no relief there either. As soon as she turned her head, Martha felt even more musk squirt onto her face, this time from a much closer source—not that she could visually confirm that, of course. This one was a whole new type of vile. The sulfuric scent that had so dominated the previous substance she'd been subjected to was even more intense in this round. It felt like it was suffocating the poor woman. She contemplated running, but she knew it was futile. There were three of them and only one of her. On top of that, she saw the agility with which they had run earlier, even while carrying the added weight of a grown human woman. They would catch up with her, and then they'd only be even more furious then.

She knew that looking to her left again would only see her sprayed with more of the original fluid, and she knew that on her right was an ass eager to distribute an even more sulfuric scent. Perhaps naively, she looked forward. Her river of tears had washed away just enough of the offending oil to let her see out of her eyes again, but what she saw was not an improvement.

Another pink asshole, though definitely not the same one that she'd seen ever before, was now just inches from her face. She knew what was coming, but she still wished it wouldn't. After being locked into something of a teary-eyed staring contest with the anus for a good couple seconds, the inevitable finally happened. Those red, fleshy glands appeared again, except when they did discharge it was much, much more than before. The deluge of hot yellow oil that gushed out of the fleshy nubs all but soaked Martha's entire face. Though the smell wasn't as thick with sulfur as what awaited her on the right, the sheer quantity of it definitely more than made up for it.

Again, Martha was blinded, though that only made things even worse. She bowed her head and that just gave the sadistic women free rein to start taking turns dousing her with the contents of their anal glands. Seemingly at random, one would squirt her with their stink, then another, then another, and so on. Her blindness kept her from even getting to see which directly she'd be chemically assaulted from next. The only indication as to whom she'd be sprayed by next was the quiet _fssst!_ sound that seemed to immediately precede each cruel blast.

Eventually, after maybe a minute or two that still felt like an eternity in hell, the barrage of sickening squirts from all directions died down. A moment later, she heard footsteps take off running away from her. After the sounds had faded into the distance, Martha finally tried to stand up. Shortly after, however, the nausea caught up with her. She leaned forward and vomited on the floor of dead leaves in front of her.

After taking a few more minutes to recover—or the closest she could get to recovering, given her current status—she successfully stood up, albeit shakily. She tried to rub some of the musk out of her eyes. A bit of it had already started to dry onto her skin, and it felt disgusting. She looked out in the direction of her expedition party's camp, prepared to tell them they were returning to their homeland immediately.

———

There was no hiding her shame as she returned to camp. The men were all gathered in the biggest tent debating what to do about their captured scientist woman, when suddenly that stench they'd been smelling almost the entire night grew a lot stronger. They looked to the entrance of the tent, where Martha was standing, her clothes and almost even her skin dyed yellow from the extreme quantity of musk she'd been sprayed with over the course of the night. The men were all holding their clothes or other clothes over their mouths, and one was even spotted rushing past her to vomit outside. Everyone else just stared at her in disgust.


End file.
